User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:24, 5 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for the welcome! --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Twinblade's Camp By that "gate near Oakvale", I'm assuming you're trying to sneak into Twinblade's Bandit Camp. This requires awareness (keeping an eye on your surroundings), skill (not alerting the bandit patrols), and timing (knowing when to make a move). I haven't played the game for about a year, so I might have my facts mixed up. Killing the bandits never works, since the gate closes everytime they spot you. As a result, you have to sneak past them and keep out of sight. There are some rocks, high hills, and bushes along the path that you can hide behind. Also, the bandits should appear as red dots on your radar, so you should be able to know where they are and where you are going. Hide in places that they can't see you until they walk past you. Then you must sneak into another hiding place (if I remember correctly, there are three safe places to hide). Then wait there until the patrol goes by again. Once you sneak by all the patrols, walk though the gate. Please keep your eyes on the radar so that you know when the bandits are coming. I hope that helps. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:05, 5 November 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I will try that out this weekend! :D --''Shadowphoenix'' 00:11, 6 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Tell me if it works. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:31, 6 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks! Worked great! --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:05, 21 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:26, 21 November 2008 (UTC) Nominations I nominated four more users for adminship at The Fable Wiki:Administrators/Current Nominations. Once the voting has ended, I'll ask JoePlay or CatherineMunro to promote the winner. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 15:54, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I will go and cast my votes now --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:56, 8 January 2009 (UTC) ::Also, I think that two or three admins would be best for this wiki just in case one is gone for a while or something of that nature. --''Shadowphoenix'' 16:00, 8 January 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, that sounds fine. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' Hey Thank you for the welcome, and I hope to be able to help out even more. --The Hero700 23:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :No Problem! :) --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:34, 12 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Images Alright I will from now on.--Who needs a user name? 13:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Nominations It's okay. Good job in the election yourself. Good luck. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) RE: IRC Channel Sure, just as long as you think that a lot of people are going to use them. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:27, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :That's good. Just so you know, you can make wiki-wide announcements by editing MediaWiki:Sitenotice and MediaWiki:Sitenotice id. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:46, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Quest Infobox I made a change to it and have a sample here. Check it out? I'm thinking about replacing all that text on each quest page with this. --JonTheMon 22:53, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :That looks awesome Jon! That will be great for the quest pages! --''Shadowphoenix'' 23:32, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Image use policy Nice job. It's much better that the image policy I created for another wiki. I added sections limiting fan art to user pages only and allowing for the immediate deletion of duplicate images. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:08, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Fable 1 pages vs Fable 2 pages Hey, I was looking at Weapons_(Fable) and noticed there were articles on Cleavers so I went ahead and linked it. But that article is for Fable 2, not 1. How should that be differentiated? (Is there a disambig template?) --JonTheMon 19:45, 5 February 2009 (UTC)